


A Night At The Theater

by venndaai



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Dressed up for a night at the (abandoned, haunted) theater.





	A Night At The Theater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



> Just realized I forgot to actually gift this- sorry!!!
> 
> Background photo from Matthew Lambros's "After The Final Curtain" website.

[ ](https://imgur.com/M6TuBsn)


End file.
